1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise devices and in particular to an exercise cycle device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,899--Alvarez discloses an accessory for exercising on a bicycle. The rear end of the bicycle is held in an elevated position and engages a friction wheel rather than the ground.
West German Offenlegungsshcrift No. 29 00 483 dated July 17, 1980 discloses a stand and roller device for exercising on a bicycle. The spacing of two rollers can be varied to accommodate bicycle wheels of different diameters.